Summer
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Hace calor y ellos solo conocen el hielo [YurixVictor][Yuri! on Ice]


¿?

Victor x Yuri

Yuri no sabe ni cómo ni cuando, pero cuando regresa a casa —apenas ha salido unos minutos a comprar unos helados para él y para Victor, el calor del verano siendo insoportable para sus cuerpos acostumbrados a la quemazón del hielo— encuentra a Victor casi desnudo sobre su cama. Es bastante evidente que el ruso no lo ha hecho para ponerlo nervioso, simplemente se siente cómodo con la desnudez, ya lo ha demostrado repetidas veces, pero no puede evitar tensarse al ver las gotas de sudor marcando las líneas de sus abdominales.

—¡Has vuelto! —dice con un entusiasmo casi infantil que sería ridículo en cualquiera, en cualquiera menos en él—Pensé que me iba a derretir, no tenemos este tiempo donde yo vivo.

Yuri no contesta, su cerebro embotado de una ola de fiebre repentina y simplemente le tiende el helado para no tener que decir nada mientras se sienta a su lado en la cama y se mete el suyo en la boca esperando refrescarse.

—Delicious! —grita Victor con alegría, como si una simple paleta de limón fuera lo mejor del mundo, lamiéndola de arriba abajo y sus ojos marrones se quedan siguiendo el movimiento sugerente de la lengua durante tanto rato que el hielo empieza a chorrearle entre los dedos, haciéndole soltar una maldición en voz muy baja.

Victor se ríe, no sabe si de él o de su torpeza, pero poco de eso importa cuando le agarra de la mano para empezar a lamerle el colorido líquido de entre los dedos. De hecho, pierde todo el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estar teniendo porque siente que el cerebro se le fríe en ese instante, al mismo tiempo que tiene una erección prácticamente autómatica y no sabe si el ruso la verá, no puede pensar.

Intenta unir conceptos, apartar el calor que le hace hervir la sangre para entender qué acaba de pasar, pero antes de que pueda llegar a hacerlo Victor le empuja el torso hasta que cae sobre la cama y se sube sobre él. El helado se resbala y cae al suelo dónde empieza a formar un charco, pero a Yuri no puede importarle menos ese hecho porque puede notar como de duro está el otro contra su estómago.

—¿Qué…?—comienza a intentar preguntar, abriendo la boca varias veces pero sin apenas decir nada porque se ha quedado sin palabras.

—He visto tus pósters, Yuri. Todos y cada uno de ellos—y Yuri no sabe si esa es una explicación válida pero no puede evitar recordar las tardes solitarias en su cuarto y en cómo no podía dejar de mirarlos mientras su mano se ocupaba de sí mismo.

Tener a su amor platónico de la adolescencia encima de las caderas tan cachondo como él tampoco ayuda a recuperar la lucidez y antes de realmente darse cuenta el japonés está moviendo la pelvis de modo que haya la máxima fricción posible contra el cuerpo de Victor y comienza a gemir muy suave porque sus padres están en casa de todas formas y aún no ha perdido la cabeza del todo, pero está a punto. Victor también ayuda, presionando su peso contra él y mirándolo con los ojos azules nublados de placer y la boca abierta en un suspiro mientras mechones de pelo grisáceo le caen tapando parte de su rostro. Yuri no entiende como pueden estar en esa situación y que su entrenador siga viéndose tan inocente.

Ambos están sudando con profusidad pero no paran de mover las caderas, el roce conduciéndolos a lugares muy prometedores hasta que el ruso parece cansarse de aquello.

—Voy a quitarte los pantalones—le informa y no sabe si está buscando su permiso o no, pero igualmente asiente permitiendo que se aparte un momento y comience a tirar de las prendas que le cubren.

Este sería un buen momento para salir corriendo y fingir que nada ha pasado pero Yuri jamás ha estado tan cachondo en toda su vida y sabe que no puede parar, que ya es demasiado tarde y que lleva mucho tiempo esperando —o más bien fantaseando—con que algo así pasase, así que no dice nada para detenerlo, se limita a echarse hacia atrás el flequillo para que no le moleste.

Se siente algo tímido cuando Victor por fin lo ve desnudo, y aunque él sí que ha visto al ruso múltiples veces sin ropa esta ocasión es diferente y se siente como si fuera un tomate maduro, rojo y a punto de explotar. Las caricias de las manos suaves en sus muslos hacen que la piel se le erice y cuando le abre las piernas para deslizarse entre ellas siente que se va a morir en ese mismo instante.

—No hace falta que hagas eso—se apresura a decir, pero casi no ha terminado la frase y la boca de Victor ya lo está envolviendo de manera aterciopelada y es tan placentero que no parece casi real.

No puede contenerse y se agarra como si le fuera la vida en ello al pelo gris del otro hombre solo para sentir que todo es real, que está pasando de verdad y no es otro sueño erótico que ha llegado demasiado lejos. Nunca le han hecho sexo oral y no sabe si es normal que apenas pueda respirar mientras el placer se apodera de cada uno de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se mueve solo y comienza a menear las caderas con la esperanza de adentrarse más en las profundidades de esa boca de ensueño, pero Victor le agarra de las caderas para mantenerlo en su sitio, bajando y subiendo la cabeza a un ritmo estable.

Miles de pensamientos y sensaciones se arremolinan en su cabeza pero una pregunta sobresale por encima de todo: por qué. ¿Acaso importa cuando uno de sus sueños se está cumpliendo en ese mismo momento? Los ojos azules del ruso se clavan en los suyos durante unos segundos y ahí acaba todo, no puede aguantarlo más y termina con un gemido apagado en su boca, sin poder avisar, sin poder hacer nada más que estremecerse hasta que los espamos dejan su cuerpo.

Victor no dice nada, solo sonríe y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un ruido excesivamente obsceno cuando traga, su nuez moviéndose y Yuri no puede dejar de mirarlo sin saber qué hacer, qué decir.

—¿Quieres…?—pregunta dubitativo, acercando la mano a la erección del otro, apenas rozándola con los dedos y el ruso suspira mirándolo con los ojos llenos de un indudable deseo, así que comienza a masturbarlo con su propia mano, asombrado del tacto y de como palpita, notando su corazón acelerarse aún más mientras el ritmo aumenta y la respiración de Victor se hace más y más dificultosa.

—Yuri…—gime alto, fuerte, como si nadie más que él pudiera oírlo y a Yuri no le importa porque nunca nadie ha pronunciado su nombre de esa manera, como si fuera un mantra, una y otra vez hasta que se corre sobre sus dedos.

Y tal y como todo aquello ha comenzado, el ruso agarra su mano y lame su propia esencia antes de besarlo, agarrándolo por los hombros para que no pueda apartarse. Quiere pensar que es asqueroso, pero no puede engañarse a sí mismo mientras corresponde ávidamente al beso, los labios de Victor cayendo sobre él como el agua en el desierto, su sabor caliente y espeso, mejor que cualquier dulce, el gesto que están compartiendo más íntimo que la cosa innombrable que acaban de hacer sobre su propia cama.

Se separan, él con la respiración desatada como un caballo desbocado, Victor tan tranquilo como siempre y con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Vamos, Yuri, es hora de entrenar.


End file.
